1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source arrangement, and more particularly to a high intensity light source arrangement which can enhance brightness of emitting light and increase the cooling effect of the light source arrangement while using low current and voltage.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, the most common light sources are filament lamp bulb for illumination and LED lighting for indication. Due to the remarkable features of low power consumption and instant light emission, LED lighting is specially adapted to be utilized in many electrical appliances as signal and indicating lighting, such as the power on-off signal light and instructional signal light of electric equipment, indicating light of electronic clock, and etc.
Although the LED has excellent properties of low power consumption and instant light emission, the relatively small light intensity and lighting emission angle of the LED make it not suitable to use for illumination or even apply in some specific area such as traffic light, signboard light, vehicle brake light and signal light, and airport guiding lighting.
In order to increase the light intensity of the LED, a larger current can be applied to the LED so as to increase the electrical power thereof. However, due to the structure of the LED, when increasing the current, heat generated from the LED will burn the LED.
In addition, the major drawback of the LED is that the LED cannot produce white light. It is known that white light is composed of red, blue, and green lights. A single LED is capable of producing red, blue, and green lights individually but not the daily used white light.
In order to produce a white light, an improved LED comprises a blue zinc luminary element and a fluorescent layer powdered on an inner surface of a reflexive cover, wherein when light is produced by the luminary element and reflected on the fluorescent layer, the white light is produced. However, the fluorescent layer cannot be evenly applied on the inner surface of the reflexive cover so that the white light will not be evenly dispersed from the reflexive cover so as to provide an uneven intensity of the white light.